diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sawamura Eijun
Sawamura Eijun comes from Nagano where he played baseball in Akagi middle school and is now a first year high school student of Seidou High School and the roommate of Kuramochi Youichi and Masuko Tooru. He is a southpaw (left-handed pitcher) of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. As a pitcher, he is the player who throws the baseball from the pitcher's mound toward the catcher to begin each play, with the goal of retiring a batter, who attempts to either make contact with the pitched ball or draw a walk.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PitcherHe was chosen as a second -string pitcher but was promoted to the varsity of top 20.Chapter 61 Appearance Eijun is a lean built highschooler. He has dark brown hair with brown eyes as seen in the anime. He prefers to wear his hat frontwards. Character Eijun is hotheaded and loudmouthed and soon after he arrives at Seidou he is already known for his stupidity because his knowledge about baseball is mediocre at best. He has an extremely strong spirit which shows itself, because no matter how hopeless the situation gets he always inspire his teammates to continue playing their best. Because his middle school team was so weak, he is extremely level-headed in critical times. Relationship with other characters Chris Yuu Takigawa Their first encounter is a disaster. Takashima reveals that Miyuki will be in charge of Satoru Furuya and Chris has to team up with Eijun. Eijun is slightly annoyed to team up with Chris and makes clear that he also wants Miyuki as a partner. Chris counterattacks with telling Eijun, that he himself would prefer to be in charge of Furuya instead of him – the clumsy pitcher. chapter 18 Their teamwork is not particularly good: Eijun isn’t happy about Chris’ training, while Chris is slightly pissed because of Eijuns stupidity and inexperience. He asks him why he was ignoring the catcher’s signs the other time and if he takes the catchers as pitching targets. On the top of that he tells Eijun, that he won’t be able to be the ace in the future. chapter 19 While they watch the match between Seidou and Yokohama Kouhoku Institute (Furuyas debut) Eijun gets really angry about a statement of Chris and yells at him: “You’re the one who has given up on returning to the first string. So I don’t want to be lectured by someone like you. No matter how high the wall is, I will never become a soulless player like you.” Chris turns his back to Eijun and answers: “Although you are an idiot, you hit the mark. So don’t become like me, Sawamura.” chapter 20 Afterwards Eijun asks Takashima why she has put Chris in charge of him, because he can’t understand why that sort of guy can still be part of the team. If he doesn’t want to play he should go home. Miyuki who overhears this conversation gets really angry. Eijun is really shocked by Miyukis reaction, so Takashima takes Eijun to show him what Chris is always doing after practice. She tells him about Chris injury and his strong will to recover. Eijun – who didn’t know anything of that - is stunned and feels really stupid about what he said about and to Chris. He confronts Chris: “Damn it! Why didn’t you say anything? Even after being maligned by a first year like me? Won’t that make me a big idiot? I’m an idiot so I didn’t manage to understand anything you said. Although training with a stupid first year like me would be just a waste of your time, but I still want do beg you: Can you teach me how to play baseball?” It still will take some time, but that was defiantly the first step for them to create a good student-teacher-relationship. Eijun was desperately trying to pitch probably in the training-match against Kokushikan but has his problems with the technique the couch showed him the other day(to form a wall with the right hand, concentrate the body power till the last possible moment and release it in one breath). Neither the couch nor Chris thought that he would be able to polish his style to this extend in only one week. The catcher isn’t able to catch those pitches and so the coach asks Chris, if he is able to bring out Eijuns talent in this match. He says that this is Chris last time to get back on the field, whether he gets on the field or not depends entirely on him. “But Chris, that kid is waiting for you at the pitching mound!”.chapter 28 Chris takes the chance and forms a battery with Eijun to shows the first years his ability as a catcher. Miyuki Kazuya Their first meeting takes place when Eijun visits Seidou for the first time with Takashima Rei. They have to form a battery against Seidous well-known batter Azuma Kiyokuni. Because of Miyukis twisted and sarcastic personality, Eijun is a little suspicious around him. But after Miyuki makes clear, that he is his partner and wants to slay that monster alias Azuma together with him, he gets Eijuns trust and they form a team. With Miyukis help, Eijun defeats Azuma in the end. Eijun is totally overwhelmed by this experience and secretly also wants to play baseball with someone as incredible as Miyuki in the future - this is one of his reasons to join Seidou. But because of Miyukis nasty personality Eijun never shows him the same respect as the other sempais. Abilites Eijuns strong points are his infallible spirit, bunting and his idiosyncratic pitches. His breakingball is a four-seam fastball. He has no control and is no good at outfield defense and batting. Idiosyncratic pitch Eijun has extremely erratic throwing motions. His body is naturally flexible with supple joints, allowing him to immediately change the pitch’s direction. Because Eijun has been playing baseball without proper instruction, his pitches normally change direction right before the batter hits the ball. However, this makes catching the ball difficult, as most catchers cannot predict where the ball will end up. Bunting Eijun able to bunt a 150kmh fastball by shooting machine without any difficulties.This also make Kuramochi irritated due to how he effortly pulls of a good bunt. Quotes “I don’t know about all this determination and desire to improve. But for a guy, who is supposedly that good, to say things like that – it’s just unforgivable. To abuse the friends, who take the time to practice with you and on top of everything else: “Go back to your village”? Hell even if the entire world thinks it is okay I’ll never accept it. You can’t play baseball by yourself! Has this school known for baseball forgotten the importance of that as well?''Sawamura to Azuma in Chapter 1”'' “No bitching if you get hit.''Sawamura to Azuma in Chapter 1”'' Gallery Eijun.sawamura.png|Eijun at the pitching mound. Eijun.png|Ready for pitching. Sawamura.eijun.png References Category:Characters Category:Pitchers Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School